User talk:ASGARDIANBRONY
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Magical Energy Absorption page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:05, January 18, 2016 (UTC) as per the rules, pages with barely anything on them like yours are to be deleted. Please see Page Creation and Details to see how to properly make pages. Also, don't capitalize every letter in the name. For that matter, don't make a page if you're going to ask someone else to do it for you. While we're all here to help, it's not our jobs to do all of the work for you. So please don't make barely edited pages and go ask others to do the rest for you, we had that problem with another user over a year ago or so. Gabriel456 (talk) 22:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) If You Need Any Help If you need any help on creating page on this wiki, feel free to message me.RnR (talk) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Listen and Listen Good SageM is the best editer on this intire wiki so you will respect him. He does everything for a great reason to a great cause. Please dont be another one of those users who turns out to be a petty troll who cant lissen to good reason. Ask SageM and he will explane it to you. Ok? Train a Grande Vitesse (talk) 21:29, March 11, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning, three more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:50, March 12, 2016 (UTC) It isn't wrong. It has a mythological origins that says Aether is the air that gods breath. RnR (talk) Regardless of what scientists have research about Aeather, it does not eliminate its mythological origins. RnR (talk) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, March 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:19, March 18, 2016 (UTC) All-mind Hey Brother, I liked the superpower '' All-Mind . As it was deleted before I see, you can send me everything you wrote here? Vitorriq (talk) 20:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, as I am here on this wiki since 2011, so I will talk to some of my colleagues here to see if you can maintain a similar profile. I liked the power that you created, by the way, until it caught my attention because I am Hermetic. You went wrong in one thing, the Christian God did not create the universe mentally, until Christianity is naturally dualistic as hermeticism is naturally monistic. Details apart. Vitorriq (talk) 19:25, March 30, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery series ''isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:43, May 11, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery series isn't optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, July 20, 2016 (UTC) hey umm are you the one who created Training regimeLudwigranola (talk) 17:07, August 8, 2016 (UTC)ludwig